


Tarot Cards

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [67]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Magic, Remix, Tarot Cards, art remix, community: camelotremix, gen - Freeform, magic cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The Magician and the King of Swords. Merlin: Manifestation, resourcefulness, power, inspired action. Arthur: Mental clarity, intellectual power, authority, truth.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: ART by DIG [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	Tarot Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alban Arthan and Alban Helfin {art}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775992) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello). 



> **Remixee Name** : [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello)  
>  **Link to Work Remixed** : https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775992  
>  **Notes** : I hope you like it. Alban Cards remixed into Tarot Cards.

**Author's Note:**

> I sat on it for too long and changed it a million times. Sigh.


End file.
